Les oubliées
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Nous sommes les oubliées. Chut! Ne nous dites rien! Après tout, c'est un secret. "Shiori-san, vous saviez?" "Yukina-chan, tu t'en doutais?" Chut... Nous sommes les oubliées, poupées effacées au regard doux et sourire éthéré. Un hommage à Shiori et Yukina.


Halte là, je sais ce que vous vous dites! Pourquoi diable cette idiote publie-t-elle un one-shot alors qu'elle devrait être en train de bosser sur le prochain chapitre de "Une donnée imprévue"? Enfin... ça, c'est pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, bien entendu. Eh bien je dirais... uh... erm...ah ben non en fait, je n'ai aucune excuse... C'est juste venu comme ça, sans vraiment prévenir. J'avais envie d'écrire un truc sans me prendre la tête, et l'idée est apparue d'un coup, sortie d'on ne sait où.

Pour vous replanter le décor, disons que j'ai travaillé sur l'idée de Shiori et Yukina qui, si on y pense bien, sont assez semblables dans la série. Toutes les deux sont laissées dans l'ombre à propos d'une personne qui leur est chère. Kurama pour l'une, Hiei pour l'autre. J'ai voulu écrire une complainte, quelque chose de pas trop long mais d'assez puissant pour leur rendre hommage.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Nous sommes les oubliées. Les laissées pour compte, laissées de côté, laissées dans l'ombre. Celles à qui on ne dit rien, celles qui croient que tout va bien. Celles qui ne doivent pas savoir, à aucun prix. Celles qu'on protège, aime et cajole, celles qu'on repousse, celles qu'on ignore, celles qu'on adore. Celles qui sourient comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait, comme si rien ne manquait.<p>

Chut ! Il ne faut rien nous dire, nous sommes de verre, poupée de cristal, belles et précieuses, un rien nous emporte.

Chut ! Nous ne devons pas savoir, c'est interdit. Ne nous dites rien, pas un mot, pas un souffle, nous ne devons pas savoir. Nous sommes incapables d'assumer la vérité. Ca nous détruirait, pas vrai ?

Mon fils m'aime, mon frère m'aime, ça nous suffit, pas vrai ?

Nous sommes les oubliées, les respectées, les adulées, les protégées, les encensées. La mère aimante, la sœur parfaite, l'innocence qu'il faut conserver. Comme des breloques raffinées, des objets clinquants qu'on enferme, cage de verre, lumière brillante, admirateurs pressés, fascinés, leur nez collé contre la vitre, tenus à distance respectueuse derrière le verre froid. Des œuvres précieuses, à manier avec attention, précaution, à traiter avec révérence, déférence, amour et loyauté. Pas de trop près, ça nous briserait. Pas de trop loin, il faut rester à nos côtés. Car sans eux, qui nous protègerait ?

Shiori-san, le saviez-vous ? Votre fils vous aime.

Yukina-chan, l'ignorais-tu ? Ton frère t'aime.

Allons, sourions. Nous ne savons rien, ni maintenant, ni demain.

Nous sommes les oubliées, celles qui ne doivent pas savoir. Celles qui ferment les yeux, serrent les lèvres et écoutent vos mensonges, celles qui pleurent et qui supplient, qui hoquètent et qui se plient. Nous ne savons rien, non, pas un mot. Nous ne dirons rien. Car nous ne savons rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon fils ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais.

Mon frère ne dira rien, mais je sais.

Nous savons, derrière nos vitrines, nos apprêts et nos sourires. Nous savons et nous ne dirons rien. Car nous vous aimons, malgré vos maladresses. Malgré vos mensonges, votre lâcheté et vos insécurités. Nous vous aimons, oh ! oui, tendrement, passionnément, avec force et bon cœur. Nous ne dirons rien, nous attendrons, patiemment, inlassablement, que vienne l'heure, que tombent les masques. Nous attendrons, sourire aux lèvres, bras ouverts et baume au cœur, qu'enfin vous vous abandonniez, que vous nous laissiez, enfin, vous recueillir et vous chérir.

Nous sommes les oubliées, nous ne nous briserons pas. Nous sommes solides, derrière nos vitrines, nos bras ne failliront pas. Lorsque les vôtres, battus, épuisés et fourbus, cèderont sous votre poids, nous serons là. Nous vous relèverons, nous vous soignerons. Nous savons.

J'attendrai, Kurama. Je t'attendrai, mon fils, mon Shuishi.

Et j'attendrai, mon frère. Je sais moi aussi être bornée, Hiei, je t'attendrai.

Nous sommes les oubliées. Celles qu'on protège et qu'on adule, qu'on aime et qu'on respecte, celles qu'on adore et qu'on ignore. Nous sommes les oubliées, celles qui ne baissent jamais les bras, celles qui du coin de l'œil suivent vos pas.

Nous vous attendrons.

Car nous savons.

Et toujours… oui, toujours, nous vous aimerons.


End file.
